The Bargain
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: Rob has put Bucky on a diet to fix his weight problem. Bucky tries to Bargain with Satchel for some dog treats and Satchel has some ideas in mind.


Satchel and Buck. Rated M for M/M Yaoi.

Timeline: Rob has put Bucky on a diet to fix his weight problem.

Bucky was walking down the hall feeling depressed. It's been a week since Rob put him on a diet, because he thought Bucky was fat. "This sucks not being able to eat anything but that shitty kitty food." Satchel was walking by.

"Hey Buck."

"Hey Satchel."

"No insult?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

"Oh okay." The brown dog wandered off to tend to his business. Bucky decided to take a nap to keep his mind off of eating.

-The next day-

"So how that diet workin' out for ya Buck?"

"Terrible Satch, I'm tired of not being able to eat."

"That's horrible." Satchel walked off and grabbed his bag of dog treats and walked around. Bucky slumped out of the room and noticed the bag.

"Hey Satchel?" Satchel munched on a few of them in his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a dog treat?"

"I thought you don't like dog treats and you weren't supposed to be eating much."

"I'm really hungry, and I'm too tired to fight you, please I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Satchel quickly recalled all the times when Bucky would fight with him about something stupid, insult his intelligence, and call him an idiot. Bucky already regretted saying it but now it was too late to turn back.

"Yes, just please let me get a little." Satchel quickly hatched up an idea as to get him back for all those times.

"Would you get me off?" Bucky blushed at what Satchel was asking, but he also knew that if he didn't he wouldn't get anything.

"Umm. I'm not sure."

"Come on Bucky. I thought you wanted a treat?"

"I do, but..."

"Just do it Bucky." Satch was sitting up on his elbows sporting a 7 inch. Bucky got down on his knees. Satchel waited for him to start.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Umm, I'm not feeling so hungry anymore..."His stomach growled and his eyes widened as it was an obvious lie.

"Nonsense. Here let me help you." He grabbed the back of Bucky's head and pushed him down onto his member. Satch bobbed Bucky's head up and down on his doggy meat. He moaned as Bucky's sandpaper like tongue scraped across his sensitive organ. Every time Bucky came up Satchel pushed his head further back down. He continued and Bucky had tears streaming down his face. He just wanted it all to end. He came back up.

"Satch, how much longer?"

"Until I cum." Bucky blushed a deep red. Satchel held his head down at his crotch and thrusted down his throat. Bucky tried to not gag. It was a matter of minutes before Satch's knot swelled and he cummed down Bucky's throat. Bucky squirmed having the goop slide down his throat and the odd taste it left on his breath. Satchel reached in the bag and pulled out 2 treats. His knot deflated and he pulled out. Satch placed a treat on Bucky's nose. There you go Bucky. He reached up and ate the treat.

"What's that one for?"

"It's for you."

"Really?" Satchel chewed on the treat.

"I thought you said it was for me?"

"It still is." Satchel lifted Bucky up and laid him onto his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"How bout a little kiss?" Bucky blushed again. He was still hungry even with the cum and 1 treat he had in his belly. He hesitated but leaned in. Satchel held the back of Buck's head again. Bucky leaned in and met Satch's maw in a closed mouth kiss. He pulled off.

"That wasn't a meaningful kiss Bucky."

"Awww."

"It's fine Bucky, you don't have to eat."

"No, wait. I can do better."

"Oh?" Bucky leaned in again and met his maw. Satchel didn't reply. Bucky whimpered for him to kiss back.

"Please Satch, I'm really trying..." He smiled then kissed back. Bucky opened his mouth and allowed Satch entry. Satchel's tongue entered his mouth and felt around, brushing against Bucky's tongue. Bucky wanted to pull off of him but knew the consequences. Satch pushed the chewed treat into Buck's mouth and he swallow it down. He pulled off of the dog, then stared at the line of drool with confused eyes not knowing who's spit it was. His eyes crossed looking down at it. Satchel chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never noticed how cute you look with your eyes crossed." He pulled out 3 treats. "Open." Bucky opened his mouth. Satchel place a treat in his mouth. Bucky ate it. He placed one in his own mouth. You're gonna have to fight for this one. Bucky blushed again and leaned in for another kiss. Being smaller it was harder for him to enter in Satchel's maw. His small tongue was against Satch's more flexible flat tongue He tried to push in but failed many times. Seeing that he was really trying Satch moved aside and Bucky claimed his reward. He pushed off of him and ate the snack. "To get this one, you have to guess what I'm thinking for you to do next."

"Ummm..." Bucky blushed.

"Here's a hint." Satch lifted his hind paw to Bucky's face. Bucky sighed. "Go on." Bucky licked his paw. Satchel groaned as Bucky continued. He stretched his leg allowing Bucky to get in between his pads. "Make sure you get all over." Bucky thoroughly got the job done and Satchel switched hind paws Bucky sighed louder and got to work. Afterwards Satchel pulled out another treat and gave them both to Bucky. "There you go." He smiled. "Hey Bucky you still hungry?"

"Not really..."

"I got one more thing to ask you." He became worried.

"W-w-what do you have in mind." He urked him over. Bucky cautiously padded over. Satch loomed over him then whispered in his ears. Bucky jumped back in surprise, face red with blush. "Why do you wanna do it with me, we're guys?"

"Well I want to know if you would." His blush deepened.

"I guess, I don't know."

"Alright then. Bend over."

"Satchel?"

"Bend over."

"I thought I would be on top this time?"

"Come're Bucky." Feeling defeated he walked over. "Bend over."

"Uhh, f-fine." Satchel takes position and began thrusting into him. Bucky's body quaked and was pushed forth and pulled back with each thrust. Tears matted down his fur from the pain. 15 minutes passed by and Satchel was getting closer. His thrusts had already increased in depth and speed as he was panting harder. Bucky was worried this would last too long. 15 more minutes passed. "Satchel it's been half an hour. Can I please go?"

"Umm. You can't."

"Why not?"

"I just tied you."

"You did what?!"

"Shh. Not so loud." They heard footsteps. "Rob's coming." Rob walked out but they couldn't move from where they were and it was awkward as is.

"Oh hey guys." Rob took a double take as he saw Satchel behind Bucky. "Please tell me that you guys aren't doing what I think you are."

"No. I'm giving bucky a hug. See." He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Bucky.

"Okay, then. Well, I gotta get going soon you two stay outta trouble and Bucky." He looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"You'll be off your diet early if I see progress."

"Okay."

"Wait... Were you crying?"

"No."

"Okay then... Anyways, I gotta run." Rob left out the door.

"Now where were we?" Satch unwrapped his arms from around him and loosened his grip from Bucky then moved lower and started up thrusting again. Bucky felt Satch's member throb and shoot out pre. He felt his abdomen fill up. Satchel kept going and rammed into him for a few minutes as his orgasm was approaching. Satch slammed into him one final time and flooded Bucky with his seed. Bucky's abdomen inflated a bit as he was being filled. Satchel moaned as he kept slowly bucking his hips. Rob came back in quietly to grab his keys but saw Satchel thrusting into Bucky. He quickly ran back out and closed the door not knowing what to think anymore. After another 5 minutes his knot deflated and he pulled out of Bucky. He laid down next to Bucky and rubbed his belly feeling his cum swish around in the feline's interior. Bucky frowned. All that for just another treat. He sold his body but all for what. Satchel grabbed his bag and tossed it to Bucky. "There, you earned it." There were at least 60 treats left. He thanked Satchel with a hug then ran off to hide them. Maybe it wasn't completely not worth it after all.

**AN: Here's an interactive story line. I came up with this a long time ago but it's a recent post. Any ideas for what Satchel should do to Bucky as means of revenge please leave a comment. Just post what you want satchel to do and how many treats he'd give Bucky. R&R.**


End file.
